


Heartbeat

by Astray



Series: Armour and Flight AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Koma is much better now - and has a thing for Comet, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, So many OCs, bbyclone au, happens well after 'Armour and Flight', not sorry, part of what I dubbed the, seriously - they get really sappy, sleepy sex leads to cuddles and sappiness, the rest are supposed to be asleep but even the pack can't sleep through that, they are kinda loud too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Koma has been settling in with the Wolfpack rather nicely over the past weeks - months - and with their help, he has grown into himself. Paws helps a lot, and every time he sets Koma's back, it leaves him a bit high on endorphins, a bit sleepy... He usually doesn't mind, or think too much about it. But then, Comet feels warm and safe - always. This night, Koma simply does not rein in his impulse - and doesn't regret any of it.





	

Koma got out of the medbay rather late, and pleasantly tired. Paws had worked on his back and shoulders, and he truly felt like he was floating. He knew Paws would not have minded him staying with them, but Koma thought he had heard Fang. He was not going to get between the two of them. He strolled in silence until he reached the Pack’s sleeping area. He had gotten used to that - sleeping in the same room. He would still leave when things got too heated, even if Wolffe and the others had made it clear that he was welcome to watch. But he did not mind the gentle touch of Comet, or the way Wolffe held him to his chest. It felt safe. And Comet would sometimes kiss him, so lightly. 

Koma bit his lips. Paws helped him, yes. And he had been taking care of himself better. He was honest enough to recognise that he was attracted to Comet. He had felt closer to him from the start, and Koma sometimes wanted a bit more. But he had no idea how he could ask. It had been easier with Paws, all things considered. Maybe it was because he trusted the medic, but did not exactly feel anything more for him. Comet was different. It was unlike what he knew about. And he did not want to ask anything from Comet. Not yet, not until he was sure- He paused in front of the door, breathing in deeply. He was thinking too much, again. 

He went in, and was relieved to find the rest of them asleep, or close to it. Boost raised his head a bit, and smiled at him, before curling back against Sinker. Worst was there too, and Warthog. Worst pressed against Wolffe’s left side, head on his shoulder. Warthog had his forehead between Worst’s shoulders. Both were asleep. Koma always had troubles to see if Wolffe was asleep or not, or if he just was a light sleeper. He picked his way carefully in the very dim light, and settled next to Comet, only to have him lay a hand on his shoulder. Comet’s way to silently let Koma know that he was welcome to come closer. Koma sighed, and curled close, entangling their legs together. He rested his head on Comet’s chest, sighing contentedly. It had taken him a while to be comfortable wearing just his blacks more often, but he was glad he did. Comet was warm. 

Comet’s hand in his hair was comforting. Koma felt himself drifting, floating still with the remnants of the endorphins that Paws’s care let loose in his system. 

He woke up feeling hot and almost breathless. He knew it probably was a dream, and he had no idea what it was. He was hazy, could not focus well - movements sluggish as he reached for Comet. His arm felt cooler. He shifted, until he was half on top of him. Tension building… He blinked, realization slowly sinking in - he was hard. He tensed immediately, the minute shift having him biting his lips not to make any sound. Comet was still asleep, his breathing even. Koma remembered what Paws had told him. He recalled that it was okay to wake up like this. It was not okay to wake up like this on top of Comet, of all people. Not when he actually wanted to. 

His blacks clung to his skin, and part of him wanted to get rid of them. But he was not alone. His right hand ran up and down Comet’s arm - his skin soft under his own. Arousal coiled around him, inside of him. Wanting. He had to get away from Comet. But his legs were trapped - and he could not afford waking him up. He closed his eyes, tried to concentrate, but his mind was not cooperating with him on that front. All he could think of was how Comet felt under him - the thought had him trying to squeeze his legs together, only succeeding in making him press hard against Comet’s hip, pleasure sparking awake. 

He breathed hard, and Comet’s skin felt hot under his lips, and soft, and- he whined softly, and he tried to kill the sound, against Comet’s chest. He did not think, kissing the skin under his mouth - open-mouthed, tentative, trying to muffle whatever sound he was making, even as he could not keep his hips from jerking downward. He only noticed too late that Comet had tensed slightly, or that deeper breath. He did not miss Comet’s hand at the back of his neck, fingers tracing a burning trail to his cheek - or Comet whispering his name. He tried to move away, the motion sending another jolt down his spine - he stilled. Comet had spread his legs a bit to let him leave. Koma was apprehensive still - but he trusted Comet. 

“You okay, Koma?” 

He tried to speak, but he did not have words for it - he wanted, so badly it hurt - but could not ask. It was not fair, he could not push himself on Comet like that, he could not- Comet was lightly stroking his back. Breathing deeply, and letting out that lightly, intermittent purr he sometimes used. It was not as deep, or as all-encompassing as Wolffe’s, but it helped. 

“You can tell me,  _ vod’ika _ . Anything you need. Or want. Or what you don’t want.” Comet was speaking very low, but Koma was close enough to hear. To feel the slight rumble in his chest born of sleep. And so he did - his words colliding, and partly muffled against Comet’s skin. He wanted Comet, to be touched, to be cared for - but only if Comet agreed. And if he could touch Comet because the contact helped. 

“May I touch you, then? Just my hand on your back?”

“Please?” He did not mean to sound so desperate, but he was. Comet’s hand was warm even through his blacks. He shimmied away, trying to get the thing off. Comet helped him, and it felt much better afterwards. He rolled back on top of Comet, feeling his hard-on against his hip. He froze, waiting for the lurch of memories that would crash into him. 

Comet’s voice cut through the haze, reassuring, against his ear. “I won’t touch you except where you want me to, how you want me to. I want to pleasure you, Koma. It’s about you, not me.” Koma looked up at him, puzzled. It was something Paws had told him, true. And he trusted them. But it was still new to him. He nodded.

“Okay. Can I… can I kiss you, Comet?” And Comet’s name felt nice in his mouth, and when Comet nodded, he leaned forward, a bit tentative. It’s not that he had never been kissed. But it was something that had been painful, and unwanted until now. He brushed his lips against Comet’s - warm, and soft - then a bit more insistently. On impulse, he licked Comet’s lips, and was a bit surprised when Comet sighed softly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

He did it again, deepened the kiss. It grew hotter, messier, and he could not even care. It was like drinking water after a long time without it. Heady and quenching, and he could not get enough. He let Comet take the lead, and moaned louder than he had expected to when Comet got to lick into his mouth - hunger rising and crawling into the pit of his stomach, something he had not felt until now - and knew of because Comet and Wolffe had told him about. Comet’s left hand in his hair, stroking his scalp, the other on his back. 

Koma dipped his head to kiss Comet’s neck - his jaw - right above the mark Wolffe had given him. He trailed his right hand down Comet’s chest, tentative still, exploring - tracing scars. The tattoo that adorned the lower part of his abdomen, a constellation Koma found so tantalizing. He traced it with his fingers, enjoying how Comet arched his back under his hand. The small sounds Comet made - so nice. He rolled his hips, hissing at the pressure - he wanted more… He moved his hand from Comet’s skin, kissed his collarbone - stroked himself through his blacks, his hand pressed between them - and Comet’s clothed hard-on against him - hot and tempting and he wanted to touch Comet. 

He did not speak - reached out for Comet’s right hand with his, and bringing it down to his own cock - Comet’s touch hesitant until Koma pushed against him, a broken moan escaping his lips. Comet stroked him slowly, applying pressure, varying it. He rolled his hips helplessly, mouthing his chest, breath coming out in pants. Koma brought his right hand to Comet’s own cock, mirroring his touch. Comet keening softly. 

“Koma…” Nothing but Comet’s voice, and their bodies, and his hand. “Koma, I want to touch you, please.”

“Yes. Can I?” 

“Please, yes.” He did not hesitate, slipping his hand under Comet’s blacks, touching him - soft, hot skin - precome under his fingers. He was the one doing that to Comet. A rush of arousal, of power, shot through him. He moaned loudly when he felt Comet’s hand curling around him, thumb pressing under the head of cock. No one except Paws before him had touched him like this - intent on bringing him pleasure. It was heady. He leaned up to kiss Comet again, whispering against Comet’s mouth.

“Show me, show me what you want… You feel so good. Please.” He would never have dared speak - but Paws had encouraged him to express himself. And Comet seemed to agree, as he kissed him deep, his strokes firm and slow - teasing. Koma took care of mimicking Comet’s actions, sometimes a bit later as he caught himself. He could not help himself as he shifted on top of him, his hips rolling, grinding against Comet’s hand. Instinct and need and hunger were driving him - he felt so hot, he could not get enough. Not even when Comet kissed his breath away and he had to force air into his lungs. He needed Comet to touch him. Any way Comet wanted, he was fine with it. Just touching him. Holding and claiming. 

“Comet-” He let out a strangled cry when Comet let go of him, and he froze, just as Comet brought his hand to his face, licking his fingers. Koma had no idea this could ever be something he enjoyed seeing, but the way Comet carefully licked  _ his  _ \- it was his, he was going to die! - his precome from his fingers… He unvoluntarily tightened his hold on Comet’s cock, wrenching a whine from him. And Comet bringing his free hand to Koma’s head, bringing him close - holding his eyes. Koma let out a sound that registered as a mewling noise, his cock twitching under that stare. A reaction he was not yet familiar with. 

“You taste so good, Koma.” The way Comet said his name, his voice dropping to a lower register - Koma thought he could come from this alone. “I want to taste you, all of you.” A slow kiss, and Koma was lost. No one ever offered it. He was the one dropping to his knees, never the other way around. “If you agree. I’d like to go down on you… fellate you as good as I can until you come. Lick you clean. Please you.” And Koma had not been sure of that before, had not intended for everything to escalate so fast, but he wanted to. He wanted to let Comet do anything he thought of - Comet would not hurt him. He nodded, biting his lips not to make any sound. He put both hands on Comet’s shoulders and let him roll them over. 

He was not quite sure what to expect, but he relaxed, letting Comet handle things. It was oddly soothing, even if Comet was now above him. He did not feel threatened. Comet kissed him again, and Koma reached down to go back to touching him. Hands on his wrist. 

“It’s about you,  _ vod’ika _ . Just you, right now.”

And so Koma let his hands fall at his sides, and maybe he closed his eyes, committing to memory the sensation of Comet’s mouth on his skin - burning trails - a hint of teeth on his collarbone. He tangled his left hand into Comet’s hair, a shaken plea falling from his lips. He wanted more. Please. He needed… Comet slid down his chest, so slowly, or maybe it just felt that way - all Koma could do was arch his back, trying to get more - Comet’s hands on his sides, caressing his skin. So gentle it was breaking him as much as it drove him insane. Kisses on his hip… Tongue dipping low to the waistband of his blacks - he braced his feet on the ground - more. His blacks pushed down - cool air on his skin - the warmth of Comet’s breath. More kisses down his thigh. 

“Comet…” He was trembling, arousal carving through him - leaving him open and vulnerable and wanting. He was hyper-aware of where Comet was - his hands hot on his legs - his mouth drawing closer. Lost track - lips on his cock - he cried out, shoving his hand in his mouth to keep the sounds in. He could not help, biting down harder than he had meant - Comet’s mouth on him, burning, wet heat that seared his thoughts from his mind. 

There was nothing but Comet - his hands kneading his hips before pushing his blacks further down - sucking gently, his tongue teasing him - he whimpering. Blacks gone. Comet settling between his legs - Koma tried to get more leverage. Comet guided his leg to his shoulder - allowing him to push against him. Not thinking - until he got more, buried deeper in the terrible furnace of Comet’s mouth. Felt him swallow. He could not breathe. 

Heat was coiling, starving him - he was not going to last. He could not, not when Comet was making him feel so good, pleasure coursing through him, the tense anticipation - his breathing ragged. He could not describe what Comet did, but he felt the tension spike, and he came with a muffled cry, Comet’s name a mantra tumbling from his mouth amidst broken moans and whimpers, his whole body spasming as Comet kept sucking, and licked him clean. 

The haze returning, his body wound up and oversensitive. He reached out for Comet, who immediately moved to cover his body with his own. Dazed, staring into Comet’s eyes. Knowing his  _ vod _ had wanted him, and still did. 

He did not think… Licked his lips. Leaned in for Comet to kiss him - and yes, he could taste himself, the taste familiar but foreign - never something associated with that sensation of being absolutely spent - sated. He licked into Comet’s mouth - enjoying the near-mewling sounds that he drew from him. Hands moving down Comet’s back, nails digging into the small of his back. 

His right hand sliding down to stroke Comet. He knew he would reciprocate one day. One day he would be the one making Comet shout with just his mouth. He hesitated for an instant. What if Comet wanted? He looked up at him, surprised to find him smiling. 

“Keep going, Koma. Your hand feels good.” Comet nipped his lower lips - and he immediately did the same. 

He stroked him faster now, guided by the way Comet moved, his breathing. Thumb brushing the head of his cock - touch lighter then - a short pause. He did not stop. His left hand on Comet’s hip, nails raking his skin - he had seen the others do it. He knew Comet liked that. He kept kissing him, unwilling to let go, relishing how breathless he was. He felt high still. 

Comet came with a shout he drowned in a kiss, and that alone would make Koma which he was not so sensitive still. He kept stroking Comet, letting him ride his orgasm out, until his  _ vod  _ \- his lover? - pulled away, He could feel his cooling come on his hand, his stomach, and he could not care - but Comet was moving down, after another long kiss. Koma could not control the full-body shiver that ran through him when Comet started to lick him clean. 

Koma looked down on him, catching Comet’s eye. When he did, he lifted his hand to his lips, licking his fingers slowly - whatever come had leaked on his hand, mingling with the rest. He was not fond of the taste, to be fair, but it was well worth the hunger in Comet’s expression, the way he tracked his every move. It was a look he wanted to see on Comet more often, he decided. Comet rose to face him, bracing himself on his elbows. Kissed his knuckles, licking at his fingers - Koma breathed out deeply - brought Comet down for a kiss that left him shivering and wanting. But he was tired. Comet’s hand on his cheek. 

“How about we move, Koma?”

It took him a moment to process, exhaustion creeping into his limbs. “Where?”

“Wolffe’s room.” Koma nodded. It had been agreed upon before that  _ vode  _ who would rather sleep in quiet, or alone, could go to Wolffe’s room, so long the man was not there. 

Koma still considered it off limits. Especially after having seen Wolffe drag Commander Cody there the last time they had worked with the 212th. But he did not argue, and let Comet wrap him in a spare blanket. Comet only pulled his blacks up, before he helped Koma to his feet. They left quietly. And it was only then that it dawned on Koma. The rest of the pack had been in the room. He felt his face heat up, and at this point, he was fairly sure he was glowing red. Comet obviously noticed, because as soon as they got to Wolffe’s room, he gathered him in his arms, smiling. 

“You okay?” Leaving Koma the possibility to shrug it off. 

“We… Everyone was there…” Comet kissed his cheek, sweet and tender, and led him to the bed, and pushed the covers for them to slid between them. He spoke only after he had tucked Koma close to him - and Koma appreciated it. Comet’s body warmth was comforting, as was his hand tracing patterns on his back. 

“They were. And they would never say anything. I should have thought before things got out of hand.”

Koma shook his head. “I’d have chickened out, I think.” 

“No regret,  _ vod’ika _ ?” 

Koma caught the concern in Comet’s voice. He pressed himself close to him, laying his forehead against his. “None, Comet.” He could do it, he could - and he remembered what had been said to him - it was important if he could speak of what he wanted, did not want, liked, or not. “I enjoyed it. A lot. And… I guess it had been on my mind for a while. Just never got brave enough to ask.”

Comet let out a sigh that sounded like relief. “Thank you. For trusting me. I get it, though.” He smiled brightly, leaning back to look at him. Even in the low light, his features were perfectly visible. 

“Is it okay, if we… if we do something like this again?” Koma felt emotions rising in him, apprehension - not sure what Comet would say. Unsure if Comet would shun him if he learned that Koma was growing more attached to him - and had been doing so rather steadily since they met. 

Comet curled his free arm around his waist, keeping him close. “It is, Koma. Anything you’d want.” He added, looking back at him with an intensity that made Koma hold his breath. “I love you,  _ vod’ika _ . I really do.” 

Koma felt his eyes sting. His breathing hacked somewhat - he had no idea how he could match this, no matter how grateful, relieved, he was. He held onto Comet, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I…” He did not have words. He was not sure how to express what he was feeling. And he did not want Comet to think he was saying anything because he felt like he had to. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Koma. Just thought you deserved to know.” Soft kiss to his temple. Their bodies entwined.

“I don’t deserve you…” He did not. He deserved nothing that had happened to him so far - being taken in by Wolffe, by General Koon, being taken care of, having Comet telling he loved him. He could not keep the tears from falling. It broke him, but the truth was, he wished he deserved it. He wanted it - the companionship, the closeness, the love… 

“You do. You deserve me. Sometimes I’m not sure I deserve you, so I guess you can say it makes two of us?”

Koma smiled - it was a small smile - but he was grateful. “ _ Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum. _ ” The words fell from his mouth, the pronunciation still uncertain - he had asked Fang a few days back. Because he had wanted to be ready, for when he would feel ready to tell Comet. 

He heard Comet say these words again, and it warmed him. He trusted Comet, knew he would not lie. He belonged. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, sighing - letting sleep crawl on him like a blanket. Taking comfort in Comet’s presence, his breathing, his heartbeat so close to him. 

“Anytime,  _ cyar’ika _ .” The endearment not lost on him, but he was tired and his speech was lost in the fog. He slept better than he had thought it possible. Safe and happy. 

  
  



End file.
